Spock and the Bat
by la-hija-de-Dios
Summary: When Jim is sent to Dirnaeus to get the Pictonians to join the Federation, he is given a rude greeting. They obviously want nothing to do with anyone from the 'Fleet. Jim, Spock, and Bones decide to stay in a hotel there and win the Pictonians over the next day. The problem is that the hotel is awfully eerie-looking. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! :3 I promise it's not horror.


_Yo! So, I completely blame Ponchygirl and my buddy Susie for getting me into Star Trek. :3 it is completely their fault. Anyway, I had to take a four-hour flight and was given a prompt from Ponchy to write a story in which the three were staying in a hotel and Spock freaks out 'cause he heard Jim scream. The good doctor is laughing at Jim. I can't tell you what made him scream 'cause of spoilers, but that was in the prompt, too. This is not slash._

 _I must admit that I do not own Pictonians. They make a cameo in Hetalia: Paint it! White. I only used their looks and the name Pictonian. I tell you, when we see those white, faceless manikins in stores, that's all I can think of! I also do not own Star Trek: the Original series or anything affiliated therewith. Anyway, that's enough rambling. Oh, dragonriderjedi helped me a little bit, too._ Soli Deo gloria! _:D_

* * *

Spock silently followed Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy up to the old, rickety doors of the dilapidated hotel. The Pictonians, the inhabitants of the planet, had not exactly been thrilled at their presence. In fact, the leaders of the city had refused to let the men stay near the Dirnaeus, the capitol. Spock had only discovered the whereabouts of their current place of residence because of his excellent Vulcan hearing. Two Pictonians had been discussing a cousin who owned a hotel that was forty miles from Dirnaeus. A gasp from Kirk drew his attention away from his musings. He watched as the captain gazed around with curiosity.

"I tell you, this looks just like what I'd think a haunted house would look like! Bones, Spock, do you see how deserted it looks? The whole building is styled after one of those creepy houses you hear about, the ones that are haunted!"

"Bones" was visibly not-so-happy at what he had just heard. "Jim, what if it's like that for a reason? Just look at these old shingles. Why, they're barely holdin' onto their hinges!"

Spock turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He noticed the hesitation with which the doctor spoke. He refused to comment on it, knowing that his factual statement would only serve to rile the man. Instead, he opened the door slowly. It let out a low creak in protest against the movement on its rusty hinges. Spock sensed rather than saw Dr. McCoy stiffen at the sound.

Jim, however, paid no mind to it. _Perhaps it adds to the ambiance,_ Spock thought absently. Jim spoke animatedly, "Spock, that piano in the corner is ancient! Did you notice the cobwebs on the counter, Bones?"

The Vulcan leaned over the instrument and played the first few notes of a song experimentally. "This piano is in excellent condition for one of its age. It has even been turned recently."

Bones held back his shiver as he examined the room. The hardwood floor held more than a few holes in it. The fireplace was dusty and looked abandoned. The leather on the couch was cracked in multiple places. Like Jim had said, cobwebs littered the counter and even a few of the walls. That meant that there were spiders here! McCoy could just imagine those little critters scurrying on their beds and bags. Bones decided he had had enough. If they had to stay here, he would just have to try not to think about it as much as possible. He walked up to the counter and dropped his bag. After a moment of searching, he found an old-fashioned bell to ding.

Spock looked up immediately upon hearing the ringing sound. He and Jim walked over to the doctor. They, too, set down their bags and waited.

A white hand pulled back the red curtain which served as a door. From the cavity previously hidden from their view emerged a moderately tall Pictonian. He was almost Spock's height. Tied around the neck of his dress shirt (a modest white, like most Pictonians prefer) was a bow tie which matched his three-piece maroon suit. His facial features were the model Pictonian's; he had none. In true Pictonian fashion, he asked how he might help them with only a hint of superiority.

Jim tried not to stare at the blank figure. It always amazed him that Pictonians could talk, having no mouths with which to form words. He mentally shrugged off the thought and asked for the use of three bedrooms.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we only have two available." The Pictonian's tone was slightly apologetic.

Jim ignored the poke Bones gave him and responded, "Then we'll take them. Thank you." He smiled.

The Pictonian, whose name-tag said, "Bryaenitious," merely nodded in response. His white hand pushed a pen and a paper toward Jim.

The captain signed the paper and asked how much the rooms would cost.

"Two hundred dira. You will be staying only the one night, right?" At Jim's nod, Bryaenitious iterated, "Yes, two hundred dira."

Mentally chiding himself for not asking the price earlier, Jim handed Bryaenitious the money and was given the keys in return. "We'll be off to our room now. Thank you again, sir." He and his companions picked up their luggage and walked to the hallway.

The Pictonian bowed. Before he retreated to his little room, however, he grabbed the paper on the counter and slid it around with his fingerless hands. "Hmm . . . Captain James T. Kirk and company, eh? I believe 'tis time to call my cousin. . ." He picked up the mouthpiece to his two-piece telephone and said, "Yes? I would like for you to get me City Hall."

~*•*~

"Only two rooms available, huh?" Bones grumbled. He looked at the keys and then at the doors corresponding to their numbers. "This whole hallway is filled with rooms!" He was incredulous.

Spock turned his expressionless gaze on him and stated, "Complaining about the situation will only serve to make you dissatisfied."

"Well, yeah," Bones conceded, "but it doesn't make sense! 'Sides, why put us in the two farthest rooms in this hallway?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is entirely possible that the other rooms are undergoing some kind of reconstruction or fumigation. As for their distance from the entrance, those who have been upgrading these rooms might have started at the front of the hallway and worked their way back to our rooms. It is logical. Had I been in charge of such a project, I should have started at t he end of the hall."

Bones sighed, "Well, I guess so. . ."

Jim unlocked one of the rooms and entered it. "Okay, who wants to bunk with me?" He set his belongings on the floor in front of the bed and sat down on the mattress.

Spock said, "I shall." He planned to meditate for most of the night and then maybe get a few hours of sleep.

Bones shrugged and admitted to having the tendency to snore. "Neither of you'd probably like to bunk with me." He took the key Jim offered and strolled into the other room.

Jim leaned back onto the bed. As befitting the rest of the hotel, the room was decorated with furnishings that had to be antiques. The writing desk was made of pure oak, much like the doors had been. The tall bed posts were of the same sturdy material with a thin, light-red cloth over it to make it look fancy. The heavy draperies were a deep red with gold trim and tassels. The dresser drawers had brass knobs. A candle lamp sat on top of a doily on that piece of furniture. Beside that lay a box of matches. Despite the fineness of the interior decorating, a thick layer of dust covered it all. Like the sitting room, there were cobwebs in the corners of walls. The floorboard by the window was split into two pieces. "This looks nice, but it's still run-down. I would almost call it creepy-looking."

Spock, unperturbed about the whole matter, did agree that the hotel was oddly silent.

"Y'know, I was joking earlier about the hotel looking haunted, but I can almost see why he was worried." The sound of a strained floorboard made him hush.

Spock opened his mouth to deny the logic in "creepy-looking" hotels being haunted but stopped when the door flew open.

Bones came in and shut the door. He pointed a finger at Spock. "All right, I have a question for you. How do you feel about spiders?"

Perplexed, Spock began to answer, "I am generally indifferent to them as long as they—"

Bones cut off his sentence with one of his own. "Good, good. You won't mind switching rooms with me, then?" At Jim's barely concealed laughter, his face reddened in embarrassment. "Look, I'm not afraid of spiders. I just . . . don't get along with them. That's all."

Spock raised an eyebrow in what Bones told himself was most certainly not amusement and replied, "In answer to your question, I will 'switch rooms' with you."

Bones sighed in relief. "I guess green-blooded hobgoblins really do have hearts." He plopped down onto the bed.

Spock retired to his room, leaving the two to chat. He found his room to be much like the other one, except that it's color was green. Even the wallpaper, which had been light red in the other room, was light green in this room. The little, yellow flowers had stayed the same. Spock got into position and began to meditate.

~*•*~

Jim tried to ignore the looming unease. It was almost tangible. The odd thing was that, as the hours passed, Bones seemed to get calmer. He no longer thought of the house as eerie, but as quaint.

"Sure, it needs some cleaning up—I mean, maybe their housekeeper's sick—but it is kind of nice. Just look at the little candle here."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to 'This hotel is haunted! I don't want to stay here'?"

Bones glared, but his gaze was far from scathing. It was more along the lines of playful. "I never said that!"

"Don't tell me you didn't think it," Jim laughed.

Bones chuckled, "Well, I did think it." He yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to hit the hay. Do you want the lights on?"

Jim shrugged. "I think I'll go to bed, too."

Bones brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. When Jim was ready, he asked, "Is it okay if I cut off the lights?" Jim nodded. "Okay." With one blow onto the candle, the doctor plunged the room into darkness.

Jim was not afraid of the dark. He had faced many dangers far worse than that. Still, there was something about being in complete darkness in a creaky, dusty hotel that gave him the heebie-jeebies. Minutes after the lights were turned off, Bones fell asleep. Jim tried to follow suit but failed miserably. Every time a floorboard screeched, every time the planet's high wind picked up, every time a tree branch scraped the window, his eyes darted around in search of a perpetrator. The loud snores coming from Bones only served to heighten his senses. He had just managed to drift off hours later when a noise woke him. His eyes widened in recognition.

~*•*~

Spock's meditation was interrupted by a scream. He froze upon realizing that the scream was coming from Jim. Immediately, he was on his feet and racing to the room Jim and Dr. McCoy shared. He barely registered the added sound of laughing. He threw open the door which neither of the room's occupants had thought to lock. What he saw when he came into the room made him stop and stare.

Jim was standing on the bed with one arm covering his head. The other was trying to fend off attacks from his assailant. Bones was curled up in the bed, giggling. There was a lit candle on the dresser. What had made Jim scream was flying by the captain's head with no intent to harm.

Spock walked over to the bed and grabbed the airborne creature, taking great care to be gentle. "Jim, you are safe. This," he held up the small bat, "will not harm you."

Jim's eyes were wide. He was not scared of many things, but the anxiety combined with the bat had been too much for him to handle. He gulped and calmly stepped off the bed.

Spock had begun to gently pet the bat kit. "It bears a certain resemblance to a tribble but possesses wings. Its facial features are quite becoming." The bat kit closed its eyes in happiness.

Jim facepalmed. _Of course. Spock_ would _make friends with it!_ The bat kit looked quite content in the stoic Vulcan's hands. Likewise, Spock appeared as pleased as he would allow himself to look. _Next time we stay in a hotel, I'm picking it,_ Jim thought wryly. He watched Spock stroke the bat kit. Unlike Terran bats, bats from this planet would sleep in a ball of fluff with their wings curled around them. This was also one of the ways they showed comfort. Knowing this, Spock was not at all surprised when the tiny bat got into such a position on him and fell asleep. This knowledge did not stop the tips of his ears from turning green, though.

McCoy's laughter had ceased after Spock petted the young bat. He wiped tears from his eyes. "So, the spiders kicked you out, too?" He knew perfectly well the actual reason but wanted to get a quip in while Spock was still in the room.

Spock stated coolly, "I was not 'kicked out' by anyone, Dr. McCoy. I merely had a strong desire to ascertain the well being of you and Jim."

"Right. Well, now that the fun's over, I'm going to bed." Bones curled up on the bed. "G'night."

Jim yawned and muttered, "Good night. I need to blow out the candle. Are you taking that thing back with you, Spock?"

"I had planned to do so. It is probable that the animal will sleep through the rest of my meditation and even my sleep."

Jim nodded sleepily. "Okay. Just . . . get some . . . rest." He stretched. Before he could get up to darken the room, he drifted off into slumber.

Spock let out a soft sigh and pulled the covers over the two in the bed. He blew out the candle and, with his excellent vision, expertly maneuvered himself out of the room. He went into his room and was about to resume his meditation when he realized he was exhausted. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed in a very dignified Vulcan-like manner. He placed the bat kit on his chest and drew the covers up. It had been an interesting day. He might have to reflect what exactly made a hotel look like a "haunted house" later. That thought was his last before his heavy eyes closed.

~*•*~

Bones woke up refreshed. He stared at the sunlight peering in through the window. A soft snuffle came from his left. Jim lay on his right side with his head on his arm and his left arm wrapped around his pillow. Sometime in the night, most of the blankets had become tangled around his left leg. Jim's brows were furrowed in somnambulant concentration. Bones resisted the urge to poke him. Instead, he sat up and stretched. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. He was very grateful that the hotel actually had one instead of an outhouse. He decided to check and see how Spock fared. He entered the room and chuckled softly.

Spock's face seemed as at peace as it could be. He lay on the voluminous bed with the covers drawn up to his chin. The baby bat lay on his chest. Oddly enough, the half-Vulcan was emitting a purring sound. The animal on Spock appeared to be as content as he was. Bones shifted his stance and almost groaned when the floorboard on which he stood protested loudly. He whipped his head around to face the room's main occupant. Surely the sound had not been enough to awaken Spock! He need not have concerned himself. The Vulcan's eyebrows furrowed. He stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Bones and said, "Doctor, is something amiss?"

"N-no. What time is it?"

Without blinking, Spock stated, "It is 0600 ship hours. I iterate, is there anything amiss?"

Bones sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. . . I just think that these . . . Pictonians aren't going to accept the Federation's terms. I think we should just bow out now. You know, gracefully."

Spock's raised eyebrow indicated that he was thinking. "That is entirely possible, doctor. They do not seem to be receptive to the Federation's ideals. There is merely a 21.935% chance that they will alter the position they take."

Bones nodded. "How do we break it to Jim?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and stood. He took great care to ensure that the sleeping bat kit did not fall. He set it on the bed. "I believe we should awaken him."

The two walked to the other room. Once there, Bones shook Jim. It took him three tries before the captain actually awoke. He had been in a deep sleep and was quite disoriented upon waking. "Wha—" he started to say. "Spock? Bones?"

McCoy took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing!_ "We think we need to leave the planet. These Pictonians didn't like us yesterday. They prob'ly won't like us today, either."

Spock misunderstood Jim's ponderous expression and stated, "We believe it to be the best course of action."

Jim nodded. "Okay. To be honest, I don't like this place anymore than you do. . . It gives me the creeps." That said, the three packed up their belongings and readied themselves to depart.

~*•*~

Remnusan stood and stretched. He would capture that infernal Captain Kirk and his companions. Banishment for not following with the planet's rules seemed in order. No one would be able to stop him. His hatred for humans (and, apparently, the occasional half-Vulcan) stemmed from envy. Why should humans have faces when Pictonians did not? Because of their lack of facial features, most Pictonians were forced to gesture grandly to make their intentions known. They could not even use some form of communication with their hands because they had no fingers. They were doomed!

 _No matter,_ he mused, _I will get these three intruders off Nbtallaen. This way, not one Pictonian will feel judged._ He chuckled evilly. He grabbed a towel. "Surely the humans will rise later in the day. I have time to shower and dress first."

~*•*~

Spock watched as Jim laid the keys to the two rooms on the counter. The Pictonian was nowhere to be found. Jim wrote a note expressing gratitude for the lodging. After he had finished, he turned to them. "Ready?"

Bones, who had been cleaning off the cover of a rather large tome on Pictonian medicinal practices, gave the volume one forlorn glance and then nodded. "I am. Let's go."

Jim opened his communicator and said, "Beam us up, Mr. Scott."

~*•*~

Remnusan opened the door to his cousin's hotel. "Bryaenitious, I'm here." He entered and sauntered over to the counter. He smiled when his cousin parted the curtain and joined him. "Are they in their rooms?"

Bryaenitious nodded. "I am amazed by how late these humans sleep. I got up an hour ago and have not heard anything from them."

Remnusan set his satchel down on the counter. "I come bearing the most wonderful news! I have heard that humans use the word 'prank' to indicate a mischievous act. Perhaps we might succeed in terrifying them so that they leave the planet."

Ever-prepared, if not over-eager, Bryaenitious pulled out four alarm clocks from underneath the counter. "If we set these to go off at five-minute intervals and then hide them in their rooms, it would not leave them happy."

Remnusan sighed, "We do not want to merely irritate them, dear cousin, but to scare them. Do you have anything else?"

"Water in a bucket over a door? I believe Vulcans are especially susceptible to water." Remnusan's unimpressed expression caused his cousin to babble, "What about switching out their dry towels for wet ones? Giving them glasses of salt water? Scratching at the windows and pounding on the side of the house?"

Remnusan stopped pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you say? That last one might work. If only t'were night. . . Might you be able to convince them to stay another night? No, that would defeat our purpose. . ."

"Mayhap we might dress as . . . ghouls? Is that the correct word? Anyway, we might costume ourselves in traditional ghoul clothing and, as you say, terrify them. Are not ghouls white anyway?"

Remnusan tapped his chin in thought. "The idea holds merit. It seems we were made for this, cousin. Have you any white sheets?"

Bryaenitious gathered two large sheets and began to sew them according to Pictonian measurements. Within seven minutes, he had prepared the disguises. "We plan to wear these and wake up the humans? Surely t'will have them leave our planet in fright!"

"Yes, indeed. Yes, indeed." The two donned their outfits and moved sluggishly down the hall. They practiced their moaning until they arrived at the doors. "On the count of three, cousin. One . . . two . . . three!" The two simultaneously burst into the room, only to stop and stare. The beds, perfectly made, were empty. The rooms were wiped clean of any dirt or dust and appeared neater than they had been before. "I gather our inferences about the humans were incorrect . . ." Remnusan muttered.

The two regrouped in the lobby, where Bryaenitious noticed the note. "Rem, look at this."

Remnusan crumpled the note up after reading it. "Accursed humans!"

~*•*~

Bones watched as Jim slept in his chair. Usually, Jim was alert in such a position. He did not want any of his crew members to see him in a state of weakness. Not five minutes after he had sat down, his head had begun to fall forward. He had caught himself dozing and had forced himself to stay awake. . . which only lasted another minute. His head was currently propped up on his hand. Over the past two hours, Spock had periodically peered over at Jim to make sure he was indeed all right.

A squeaking sound drew the doctor out of his reverie. This was soon accompanied by Spock's fidgeting. Bones frowned. Spock did not fidget, even if he was nervous (or what passed for nervous when speaking of him). The doctor scrutinized the half-Vulcan. There appeared to be a small lump in the paperwork resting in Spock's lap. As he beheld it, he noticed a miniscule ear peak out of from under a form. Spock, too, had seen it. With a whisper, he touched his finger to the tip of it and gently pushed it down.

"What've you got there?" Bones found himself asking. He took a few steps forward.

Spock's eyes widened a fraction. He faced the man and coolly responded, "I believe it is none of your concern, doctor. I am quite functional, regardless of anything you might have thought you saw."

"Don't give me that! Just tell me what it is." Bones furrowed his brow in consternation. _Why does Spock have to be so stinkin' good at misdirection?_ Anything else he had planned to say died in his throat when a tiny head popped up from the pile of papers.

Spock had just extended his fingers to hide the creature but froze when Bones spoke. "Don't you dare." The doctor picked up the thing. "I should've known something was up when I saw that stack of forms on your lap. You don't leave anything that messy." He rubbed his pointer finger against the bat kit's soft head, carefully avoiding the ears.

Spock started to voice his thoughts. He had no sooner opened his mouth than Bones interrupted him. "I didn't think you'd be the type to keep a pet. I guess you've got a soft spot in there after all."

Spock bristled. "I did not abduct him of my own accord. I found him lying in my clothes upon opening my luggage case. He seemed to be content, hence his continued presence. It is also true that it is against the rules of Nbtallaen for us to set foot on the planet. Therefore, I may not return him."

Both Spock and Bones knew that the Vulcan could very well have had Scotty transport the young bat to the planet. Both also knew that Spock did not wish to part with it. Bones nodded. "Well, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell Jim."

Spock let out a soft sigh. He stiffened when he heard the voice of his captain. "What's its name?"

"I . . . have not decided upon a name as of yet."

Spock turned to Jim. His expression, as one might expect, was blank. Still, Jim could see that his "puppy dog eyes," as Bones called them, were in full power. Jim honestly was not sure if Spock was even aware that he employed such a tactic. Either way, no great amount of work would be necessary to care for the bat kit. Kirk could not think of a reason to refuse his First Officer. "You can keep him. Just take good care of him. I don't want to get complaints about him." When the tension on Spock's face eased slightly, Jim smiled. _Who would've thought he'd be a softie for furry animals?_ Jim thought with not a small amount of amusement. He could have sworn he saw Spock's lips twitch.


End file.
